Reunited
by FaeMelody
Summary: Her baby was gone. What could possibly be so important that Auggie would drag them to Langley now? (Sort of AU to season 4)


Their footsteps echoed painfully on the tiled floors of Langley as they walked through in relative silence, the security guards having paled and muttered apologies before letting them through with only the most cursory of checks.

Behind her, Joan could hear people whispering and murmuring amongst themselves. She barely noticed that Auggie was guiding her more than the other way around, or that people were parting like the red sea in front of them while Arthur trailed silently behind them.

Instead, she was numb.

The past few days were a blur. She remembered the men bursting into their home, the sight of Arthur lying motionless on the floor in a pool of blood but most of all the complete and utter fear when Mackenzie started crying from upstairs, attracting the attention of the gun carrying mercenaries.

Her baby was gone.

What could possibly be so important that Auggie would drag them to Langley now? "What am I doing here Auggie?" she asked tonelessly, her lips barely forming the words correctly. He merely smiled.

"You'll see, soon I promise." He assured her. "You keeping up Arthur?"

Auggie had guided them to Calder's office, seating her in a chair by the window that she stared out of blankly while Arthur sat on a couch on the other side of the room and Auggie crossed to the desk to talk with Calder. They spoke quietly together, only snatches of the conversation reaching Joan and she ignored them, choosing instead to absently watch the antics of two birds outside. At least, she ignored them until she could have sworn she heard Auggie mention Annie.

Her gaze snapped to the pair for a moment but straining her hearing she heard only murmurs about a rescue mission and a 'highly organised team'. She must have been mistaken, she decided, turning back to the window. Annie had been dead for months; killed by the bastard Auggie was currently having a perfectly civil conversation with as yet another loss in this insane war of Henry's. A pang went through her chest at the thought of the eager young blonde. She hadn't deserved to be dragged into this mess, hadn't deserved to die. Joan knew what the whispers were, knew Annie had been seen as a traitor and she hated it. Annie didn't deserve that, not by any stretch but there was nothing Joan could do, not with Calder in charge and the entire agency under scrutiny while Henry pulled the strings from behind the scenes.

Joan especially hated that everyone seemed to willingly dance for him. And now her baby was gone, stolen from her while she could only lie on the ground and scream through the duct tape they'd pressed over her mouth, watching as they simply walked out, Mackenzie crying as he lay in the arms of one of them. Arthur couldn't even look at her, they'd barely interacted in the week Mackenzie had been missing. They simply coexisted, barely, ghosts drifting past each other in the same safehouse.

Joan was snapped out of her reverie by loud voices from outside the office. Calder sighed and rolled his eyes while Auggie smirked. "Right on time." He quipped.

"Stupid Americans!" Joan heard a man curse before the door opened and she blinked at the sight of Eyal Levin strolling in as if he'd been here his whole life. She rose, a question on her lips but it faded when she saw who was behind him.

"Annie?" she choked out, eyes wide as she stared at the brunette. Annie smiled shyly at her.

"Hi Joan." She greeted softly. "I think I have something that belongs to you."

Joan's heart stuttered at she caught sight of what was in the bundle in Annie's arms. "Mackenzie!"

The cry was torn from her lips as she rushed forward, tears streaking down her face. Annie carefully passed her the sleeping baby and Joan cradled him delicately, vision blurred even as she swallowed down the sobs that threatened.

"Thank you. Thank you." She whispered to Annie, looking up at her. The brunette grinned at her tiredly and Joan didn't think twice about reaching out and drawing her into a tight hug with the arm that wasn't holding the baby. "It's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, Joan. You too Arthur." She called to the man who was watching with undisguised shock from the other side of the room. Joan choked back more tears, squeezing Annie's hand before moving towards her husband, sitting next to him and moving the blanket back from Mackenzie's face so he could see him. Arthur smiled tightly at her, an expression which softened when he looked down at his son.

Annie frowned as she watched them, crossing over to Auggie who wrapped an arm around her. "What's up with them?" she questioned softly. Beside her, Eyal was frowning as well as he watched the distant couple.

"They've been like that since the attack. I don't think they've actually spoken to each other, other than to argue." Auggie explained quietly. Annie looked upset.

"Not those two." She murmured.

"There's nothing you can do _neshema._" Eyal cautioned, seeing the look on her face as she watched the silent couple. She pouted, crossing her arms and causing Eyal to chuckle. "You cannot fix the world." He reminded her in amusement.

"I can try." She sulked. Auggie was listening with barely contained laughter bubbling up in him.

"Yeah, let's not." He grinned. "Take a day off. You've earned it."

"You certainly have." Agreed Calder from where he was leaning against the door. At the sound of his voice, Joan and Arthur looked up.

"I don't understand. Annie, how can you be here?" Joan asked in confusion.

"Calder." Annie shrugged. "H e helped me, along with Eyal."

Joan grinned. "How you get people to do these things I'll never understand." she murmured. "Thank you." She told them both. Eyal shrugged.

"I owed her one."

"Hey, the girl's persuasive." Calder shrugged. Annie grinned.

"I gotta say Walker, I'm impressed." Arthur smiled at her. "But does Henry know?"

"Arthur, Henry's dead." Annie told him quietly.

"What?" breathed Joan. Annie knelt before them both.

"He's dead." She promised them. "He'll never touch you again. Any of you." She stroked a finger down Mackenzie's cheek and smiled gently at her former bosses.

Joan pressed Mackenzie into Arthur's arms and hugged Annie fiercely. "You are extraordinary." She said quietly. Annie just hugged her back, smiling at Arthur over her shoulder who mouthed his own thanks to her.

"And I know it's not my place to say, but you two need to start talking again." Annie said to them both as she pulled away. Seeing them both begin to frown she hurried on before they could interrupt. "You've come this far, you can't let Henry win now. Mackenzie needs both of you and quite frankly, the thought of the pair of you not being together is a little terrifying."

"Why?" questioned Arthur in bemusement.

"Seriously?" asked Auggie with a smirk. "Do you remember what happened the last time Joan got sent on a seminar in another city? Half the agency phoned in sick to avoid you Arthur."

Joan shot her husband an amused look. "You were scary." Annie admitted as she remembered. "I've never been so glad of a field assignment in my life."

Joan giggled at that, causing Arthur to shoot her a wounded look. "Hey!" he protested. "I wasn't that bad!"

"Arthur, you made one of the new agents quit on the spot." Annie pointed out.

"And several of the others cry." Added Auggie.

Joan laughed outright at that. "Arthur!" she scolded lightly. "Really!"

He sighed, shrugging slightly. "I was mad at one of the senators, and you weren't around to calm me down." he explained.

Joan blushed. "Aw." She teased. "Did you miss me?"

"Always." Said Arthur, tone serious as he reached out with his free arm to bring her into a tight hug. She smiled at him thankfully, resting her head on his shoulder as she gently stroked her other hand over the head of a sleeping Mackenzie.

Annie grinned, backing away with Auggie's hand caught tightly in her own. "Mission accomplished." She whispered gleefully to an exasperated Eyal, who was leaning against Calder's desk.

"I take it back. Maybe you can fix the world." He shook his head slightly in amusement, wrapping an arm around her shoulders while Auggie's went around her waist and she just grinned cheerfully, watching the family on the sofa.

"I try."

_**Hi everyone! This was just something to get me into writing again- I've been stressed at school and so not very motivated :-( Plus with the news of no season 6... I did sign an online petition though, which I'm not sure will do much good but it can't hurt right?! (It's on ipetition if anyone's interested...) anyway, please tell me what you think!? X**_


End file.
